


Отличная идея

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: Цукишима предлагает украсить квартиру к Рождеству.





	Отличная идея

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haanoele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/gifts).



> Написано на день куроцукки 11.01.2018

Предложение украсить квартиру к Рождеству исходит, неожиданно, от Цукишимы. 

— Мы же уезжаем, — еще раньше, чем успевает удивиться, замечает Куроо, делая глоток чая, и только через пару секунд до него доходит.

Чай едва не встает в горле, Куроо едва успевает сдержаться и не закашляться. Он надеется, что с лицом сумел совладать тоже, но по фырканью Цукишимы догадывается, что выглядит сейчас по-идиотски.

— Незачем так удивляться, — Цукишима тоже пьет свой чай и смотрит в окно, на серый утренний Токио. — Просто непривычно.

В бледном свете на его щеках отчетливо проступает неровный румянец.

— Вау, — смеется Куроо. — Никогда бы не заподозрил в тебе особой любви к уюту и магии Рождества.

— Заткнись, — тут же буркает Цукишима. — На лекцию не опоздаешь?

— Уже бегу, — глянув на часы, Куроо понимает, что и правда опаздывает. Торопливо допив чай, он ставит тарелку и чашку в раковину, коротко мажет Цукишиму губами по щеке. — Помоешь посуду, ладно?

— В последний раз, — недовольно кидает Цукишима вслед. — Ты мне должен целую неделю.

— Ну прости! — уже из прихожей кричит Куроо, спешно накидывая куртку и завязывая шнурки. — Хочешь какую-нибудь компенсацию?

— Потом поговорим.

— Хорошего дня! — покладисто соглашается Куроо и вылетает-таки за дверь, надеясь, что успеет прибежать в аудиторию до преподавателя.

Идея снять квартиру недалеко от кампуса, поначалу выглядевшая удачной, на деле оказалась не такой уж блестящей: близость к учебным корпусам дарит обманчивое впечатление, что за временем можно не следить.

К счастью, Куроо прибегает вовремя, у него даже остается пара минут, чтобы отдышаться. Лекция, правда, дико скучная, от монотонного голоса лектора, просто пересказывающего содержание слайдов, неудержимо клонит в сон. Слушая краем уха, Куроо рисует на листке бумаги загогулины и жалеет, что не остался дома. У него ни одного прогула в этом семестре, преподаватель относится к нему хорошо еще с прошлого года, а у Цукишимы лекции только во второй половине дня.

Можно было бы и расслабиться сегодня. Задержать губы на его щеке, повести дальше — к скуле, по неровному пятну румянца, и к шее. Заняться сексом прямо на кухне, а потом утянуть Цукишиму, расслабленного и немного заторможенного после оргазма, в кровать, и немного поваляться.

Цукишима, конечно, стал бы ворчать, что Куроо сам прогуливает и другим мешает нормально планировать день — но они нормально не трахались уже почти неделю. 

А может, и не стал бы. Иногда на него находит.

Куроо переворачивает вконец изрисованный листок и начинает черкать на чистой стороне. Порой ему кажется, что он видит Цукишиму насквозь. Порой — что вообще не знает.

Но ему нравится с каждым днем узнавать все больше.

***

Домой он возвращается первым. В качестве извинений за посуду делает легкую уборку: вытирает пыль, раскладывает разбросанные вещи, моет полы, вытаскивает из шкафа коробку со всяким рождественским барахлом, оставшимся с прошлого года. С удивлением находит в шкафу же бутылку сухого вина, задвинутого в дальний угол. Кажется, оно тоже лежит там с прошлого года.

Задумчиво повертев бутылку в руках, Куроо прикидывает, остались ли специи, смотрит на холодную хмарь за окном. Завтра учебный день, и на пары идти с самого утра — но ведь с одной бутылки на двоих с ними ничего не случится, правда?

***

— Завтра учебный день, — точно прочитав его мысли, замечает Цукишима, когда после ужина Куроо щедро разливает глинтвейн.

— Не хочешь, мне же больше достанется.

— И слушать всю ночь твой пьяный храп? — Цукишима фыркает и ловко цапает наполненный почти до краев бокал. Отпивает немного. — Вкусно.

— Если завтра будешь тупить на занятиях, можешь считать меня виноватым, — от всей души предлагает Куроо. Цукишима строго смотрит на него поверх очков.

— Даже не сомневайся, — но тонкие губы, напрочь ломая строгий образ, трогает улыбка. 

Наклонившись, Куроо тут же ловит ее своими губами, сцеловывает пряный привкус вина и специй.

— И правда, неплохо вышло, — задумчиво хмыкает он.

Под разогретое со специями вино возиться с украшением квартиры — одно удовольствие. Они разбирают коробку, в которую год назад сложили все вперемешку, одним комом: яркие праздничные ленты, мишуру, гирлянды. Куроо находит даже хлопушку, несколько карнавальных масок и ярко-красные колпаки. Один тут же нахлобучивает себе на голову, второй натягивает на Цукишиму — а тот, раскрасневшийся и расслабленный от вина, не успевает увернуться.

— Куроо-сан, вы пьяны, — качает он головой, хотя у самого движения утратили обычную четкость и легкую скованность, а глаза блестят за стеклами очков.

— Совсем немного. — Куроо крутит в руках хлопушку с искусственным снегом, но все же откладывает в сторону и вытаскивает наконец-то свившуюся на дне коробки электрическую гирлянду. — О, ну надо же, а я думал, мы ее сломали.

— Надо проверить. — Цукишима, не вставая с пола, на котором оба так удобно устроились, подтягивает поближе удлинитель с розеткой.

Очень вовремя: лампочка в люстре над головой гаснет со звучным хлопком, и комната погружается в темноту.

— Вот же черт, — вздыхает Куроо.

— Я сейчас принесу запасную, — Цукишима порывается встать, но Куроо удерживает его на месте.

— Стой, — говорит он. — У меня есть идея получше.

Подсветив себе телефоном, почти ощупью втыкает вилку в розетку, и лампочки гирлянды тут же загораются красным и зеленым.

— Немного магии Рождества, а? — довольно хмыкает Куроо.

Цукишима смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Разноцветные отсветы бликуют на его очках, разбегаются по белой домашней футболке, игра света и тени подчеркивает линию подбородка, крылья носа, узкую полоску губ. А затем он снимает очки, откладывает их в сторону, моргает, растирая пальцами переносицу, и Куроо безотчетно подается вперед, перехватывает его за запястья, отводит ладони от лица.

Ему никогда не надоест смотреть на Цукишиму, приноравливающемуся к нечеткому, зыбкому миру без очков — на его лицо, становящееся совсем открытым и беззащитным в такие моменты, на растерянный, чуть расфокусированный взгляд. Легкое опьянение и мягкий полумрак, расцвеченный переливающимися огоньками, только усиливают эффект. Цукишима кажется мягким и податливым, и от этой податливости Куроо кружит голову.

Они неспешно целуются, лаская друг друга языками, но даже от этих поцелуев Куроо бросает в жар. Он так и держит Цукишиму за запястья, прижимает их к полу, не прекращая целовать: в губы, в щеки. Цукишима запрокидывает голову, часто дыша, подставляет шею, и Куроо припадает к ней, вычерчивает спираль на кадыке, спускаясь к ключицам, между которых бешено стучит пульс.

Вино кружит голову.

Задрав Цукишиме футболку, Куроо приникает к плоскому животу, мелко подрагивающему под его губами, обводит языком пупок. Дергает футболку выше, помогает Цукишиме выпутаться из нее, а затем, не думая, подцепляет свободный конец гирлянды и накидывает ему на руки. Перехлестывает запястья, будто ремнем, вздергивает над головой.

Это даже путами не назвать, Цукишима может освободиться одним движением — но тот без лишних слов принимает его игру. Задирает локти, опускает ладони на затылок. Сверкающая нить гирлянды тянется от запястья по предплечью, свисает с локтя и падает на грудь, расцвечивая светлую кожу отблесками огоньков.

Даже красно-белый колпак, съехавший на бок, смотрится вовсе не по-дурацки. У Куроо пересыхает во рту.

Сделать бы сейчас несколько снимков — но фотокамера телефона не способна запечатлеть ничего, кроме картинки, поэтому Куроо даже не пытается. Он записывает все на жесткий диск памяти: напряженное желанием и ожиданием тело, четкие линии мышц, напрягающихся под его руками и губами. Взгляд — затуманенный, поплывший.

Голодный. Распаленный.

— Так и будешь смотреть? — хрипло выдыхает Цукишима, ерзая бедрами по полу. Куроо видит бугор, отчетливо проступающий на его тонких домашних штанах, и сглатывает.

Оттеснив Цукишиму к стене, он нависает над ним, дергает вниз резинку своих штанов, высвобождая свой напряженный член, поглаживая кончиками пальцев Цукишиму по скуле и подбородку. Коротко сипло выдохнув, тот прижимается губами к его паху, целует тонкую кожу — по коже раскатывается волна мурашек, — и лижет головку члена. Втягивает ее в рот, не прекращая водить языком, толкаясь самым кончиком в устье.

Куроо всхлипывает, упираясь рукой в стену, подается бедрами вперед. Член обволакивает влажное тепло, пульсация в паху становится нестерпимой, Куроо еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать вколачиваться в податливый рот. Он покачивается вперед-назад, ощущая губы и язык Цукишимы, свободной рукой поглаживая его затылок, шею, грудь, куда может дотянуться, — и отстраняется, когда понимает, что если не остановится сейчас, то просто кончит.

Даже колени держат с трудом. Куроо буквально сползает по стене, целует Цукишиму, цепляясь пальцами за скулу, сдергивает с него домашние штаны вместе с бельем и насаживается ртом на его член — глубоко, грубо, так, как Цукишима любит.

Над головой раздается беспомощный стон, Цукишима подбрасывает бедра — и Куроо гладит их раскрытой ладонью, с силой растирая покрытую мурашками кожу, скользя к поджатым ягодицам. Отводит одну в сторону, толкается пальцами во влажную от пота ложбинку, ведет к сомкнутому отверстию, толкается внутрь сразу на фалангу.

Цукишиму всего перетряхивает. Снова застонав, он подтягивает колени к груди, разводит ноги так широко, как только может, и почти съезжает на пол, выгибаясь каждый раз, когда Куроо сжимает губы на разбухшей головке члена.

Куроо уже трясет и самого. Вставить хочется так, что подламываются ноги, и сложно устоять даже на коленях. С трудом поднявшись и дойдя до тумбочки, он выгребает оттуда смазку и презервативы, торопливо смазывает Цукишиму, толкаясь внутрь — трахая его — сразу двумя пальцами, разводя их внутри, растягивая упругие стенки, и снова сводя, потирая разбухшую простату. Цукишима запрокидывает голову, стонет, двигает бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы — и снова выгибается, когда Куроо вынимает их и толкается внутрь членом.

Он входит на всю длину, дает Цукишиме немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть: гладит по мокрой груди и животу, пощипывает соски, щедро льет смазку на член и ритмично двигает кулаком по скользкой плоти. Огоньки гирлянды слепят глаза, Цукишима мечется, остро реагируя на каждое прикосновение — а когда Куроо снова начинает двигаться, быстро и ритмично, замирает, упершись скованными руками в пол за головой, и через несколько секунд кончает, забрызгав их обоих.

Мышцы стискивают член, почти до боли, расслабляются, стискивают снова — и Куроо, уже доведенный до пика, кончает тоже, припав к губам Цукишимы.

Они еще долго целуются, неспешно и расслабленно, а потом валяются прямо на полу, плечом к плечу, пялясь в потолок и восстанавливая дыхание.

Гирлянда, из которой Цукишима уже выпутался, так и мигает разноцветными огнями, мишура валяется рядом с коробкой неряшливой грудой. В комнате, пропитавшейся животными запахами смазки, пота и спермы, все еще ощущается слабый аромат пряного вина, которым тянет от опустевших кружек.

Куроо стискивает ладонь Цукишимы, ощущая ответное пожатие, и думает, что, хоть они и уезжают на Рождество, а идея украсить квартиру, и правда, была отличная.


End file.
